


Ensemble

by TheBlackWook



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Brotp, Cinn-Hamon Bourge, Fluff, Gen, Je vous blâme tous pour ceci, Post-Premier Tour des Primaires de Gauche
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Arnaud. C’est vrai qu’il n’y avait pas vraiment pensé depuis l’annonce des résultats avant maintenant. Pendant toute cette campagne, l’affronter n’avait pas été chose facile. Ils s’appréciaient, ils étaient amis, ils s’étaient rebellés ensemble. Benoît Hamon n’avait pas très bien vécu de se battre contre son ami et d’encaisser les attaques.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vous êtes tous à blâmer pour cette chose. Vous m'avez corrompu, je ne vous dis pas merci. Je remercie cependant Benoît Hamon pour sa choupitude constante. Parce que.

_La Péniche_ est une véritable cohue, une marée humaine pour un endroit si petit qui n’en attendait pas tant. Il en perd presque ses lunettes dans la foulée, si un collaborateur ne les avait pas sauvées in extremis. Il apparaît heureux et calme, presque confiant. Pourtant, sa voix trahit une légère émotion au moment de prendre la parole.  
Il a crânement joué sa chance et ses efforts ont payés, mais même avec tous les sondages et les mots d’assurance de ses proches, il n’avait pas réussi à y croire avant de voir les résultats. Après quelques secondes où il n’avait pas su bouger ni réagir, il laissa place à un grand sourire avant de remercier et féliciter ses collaborateurs, présent dans son bureau de campagne, en leur tapant dans la main. Il était comme ça, un homme naturel et spontané qui montrait sa joie comme un adolescent aurait pu le faire avec son meilleur ami après avoir marqué un but. Il ne perdit ensuite pas de temps à rejoindre son QG pour y faire son discours. 

« … Vive la France ! Vive la République ! »

Un tonnerre d’applaudissements retentit, les cris des militants présents se mêlent à la musique qui revient animer _La Péniche_. C’est soir de fête, même s’il ne restera sûrement pas longtemps : de nombreuses choses sont à prévoir dont les discours, les déplacements, la préparation au débat et bien sûr, du temps pour sa famille.  
Lorsqu’il descend de l’estrade, lunettes toujours au nez, une collaboratrice l’informe qu’Arnaud Montebourg a appelé à voter pour lui la semaine suivante, un soutien de poids avec les quelques dix-huit pourcent du troisième arrivé de ce premier tour. Il la remercie d’un sourire et elle s’en va. 

Arnaud. C’est vrai qu’il n’y avait pas vraiment pensé depuis l’annonce des résultats avant maintenant. Pendant toute cette campagne, l’affronter n’avait pas été chose facile. Ils s’appréciaient, ils étaient amis, ils s’étaient rebellés ensemble. Benoît Hamon n’avait pas très bien vécu de se battre contre son ami et d’encaisser les attaques. Le Breton pensa immédiatement à la déception que devait ressentir le Bourguignon. Deux candidatures, deux troisièmes places : la pilule devait être dure à avaler. Mais il s’était rallié à lui, immédiatement. Il n’était pas extrêmement surpris, mais Benoît s’en trouvait malgré tout réconforté et rassuré, une chaleur s’emparant de lui. Il fallait qu’il le voie, pour en être sûr.

 

Le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit, Benoît partit de chez lui, plein d’appréhension. Il prit la direction du domicile parisien de Montebourg : ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour se parler. Il n’osait pas encore réutiliser les mots d’amis, de camarades. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre lorsqu’il fut arrivé. Il était un peu tôt pour le Bourguignon. Il lui avait un jour confié que se lever tôt pour leur travail était l’une des seules choses avec laquelle il se battait constamment. Il le faisait, comme tout le monde, mais depuis qu’il s’était retiré de la vie politique après leur renvoi du gouvernement, il avait repris l’habitude de se lever plus tard, de profiter au lit et ce, encore plus quand il avait passé une partie de la nuit aux côté de sa fille pour qu’elle retourne au pays des rêves. 

 

Benoît se passe une main sur le visage. Il n’a pas ses lunettes, il les a oublié, et il y voit un peu flou avec la fatigue. Il patiente encore quelques minutes, prenant de grandes inspirations, avant de sortir de la voiture et d’aller sonner chez Arnaud. Il a une mine affreuse. Il est seul, Aurélie emmenant la petite à la crèche avant d’aller travailler. Il l’invite à entrer et Benoît le suit jusque dans la cuisine. 

Arnaud est loin d’être aussi apprêté que d’habitude. Des vêtements larges, plus décontractés. C’est inhabituel de le voir de cette façon, preuve de la déception certaine du Bourguignon. Le petit Breton reste silencieux, il sait qu’il ne faut pas trop brusquer celui qui fait figure de géant à ses côtés quand il n’a pas encore pris son thé du matin. Benoît reste debout, près de la table de la cuisine spacieuse de son hôte. Ce dernier s’affaire, ouvre des placards et en sort deux tasses aux motifs fantaisies. Le petit brun regarde autour de lui, toujours un peu appréhensif de ce que lui réservera cette visite. 

Avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, Arnaud lui fait face et lui pose une tasse sur la table, lui intimant de s’asseoir. 

« Je t’ai fait du chocolat chaud. Je sais que malgré mes tentatives, tu n’es pas très thé. »

Benoît sourit bêtement, touché par cette attention. Il prend place à table, et fixe son chaud breuvage, laissant le Bourguignon déguster son thé et se préparer à être plus disponible pour une conversation. Ils boivent tous deux en silence, regard partout sauf vers l’autre. 

« C’est sincère ? Demande Benoît une fois que la tasse de thé est finie.  
— Pardon ? Lui répond Arnaud, un peu confus.  
— Ce que tu as dit hier soir. Sur moi, sur ton soutien. »

Le Breton a le visage calme, pourtant, ses mains qui jouent avec l’anse de la tasse sont un réel indicateur de son appréhension, une chose qui ne passe pas inaperçu pour le troisième de la primaire. Il joint ses mains sur la table, silencieux quelques instants, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Oui c’est vrai, fait-il en regardant vers le Breton qui relève la tête, doucement, en sa direction. J’y crois vraiment tu sais, et j’ai vraiment envie de t’aider. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, n’est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire des plus heureux, plus grand encore que ceux qu’Arnaud avait déjà pu voir, illumine le visage de Benoît qui se lève de la table. Le Bourguignon l’imite et il est presque surpris de voir le petit Breton l’attirer dans ses bras. 

« Tu sais, ça été dur la campagne, à être monté l’un contre l’autre et à jouer le jeu, confie Benoît presque dans le pull de son ami.  
— Ça l’a été pour moi aussi. Et je suis désolé.  
— Moi aussi. J’aimerais qu’on ait plus à se retrouver dans cette situation. »

Ils se défont de leur étreinte, tout sourire désormais, la mine de l’ancien avocat bien meilleure que tout à l’heure. 

« Maintenant, on va gagner. Ensemble, lance Arnaud, déterminé, lui tendant la main.  
— Oui. Ensemble. » Benoît répond avec la même détermination, empoignant la main de son ami, son camarade, son soutien avec une force nouvelle.


End file.
